An electrical connector which has found wide use for some time is a plug and receptacle connector having parts releasably fit together so as to interconnect one or more pairs of electrical cable wires. More particularly, the connector parts each include electrical contacts (e.g., pin contacts in one and socket contacts in the other), which fit together to establish the electrical connection on mating of the connector parts.
There are many situations in which it is desirable to be able to quickly unmate a connector in order to protect equipment connected to the cables. For example, one end of the cable may be connected to relatively expensive and sensitive equipment and in the event of high interference signals being impressed upon or induced into the other end of the cable, it may be desirable to quickly release an intervening connector in order to prevent damaging the equipment.
There are other situations in which due to relative inaccessibility of the electrical connector, mechanical release means are useful. For example, in the event the connector is located at a relatively high overhead location, or possibly between two relatively immovable objects, the ability to release the connector parts by manipulation of a cable, lever or the like is desirable and may be imperative in the case of an emergency. In yet other situations, it may be absolutely necessary to separate an electrical cable from associated equipment (e.g., release of a space capsule) where failure to do so may cause such extraordinary harm or be so expensive or dangerous to equipment and persons that there may be provided a first form of connector release which is actuated when a predetermined force is applied along a separating direction and a further and distinct separating means is provided to separate the electrical parts in the event that the first separating means is inoperative for some reason. This second separating means, which customarily is made operative at a higher separating force than the first separating means, is sometimes referred to as a redundant release.
An excellent quick disconnect electrical connector is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,271 by Edgar Burns, assigned to the same assignee as the present application. Although found excellent in all normal circumstances of use, this connector does not have a redundant or additional means for releasing the connector, and it is possible, depending upon a twisting or bending relative movement between the connector parts, that they could be hung up and not capable of being released.